Ai or Suki?
by azhelic
Summary: Aneh, Menyeramkan, itulah kesan pertamaku terhadapnya! / First Fanfic di Fandom Naruto :D / Silahkan beri komentar, saran dan kritik yg membangun :)


**Ai…or…suki?**

**By Author :Azhelic**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Peringatan : OOC, GAJE, Alur Lambat, Salah ketik, dll**

* * *

**Ini Fanfic pertama ku di Fandom Naruto :D **

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan!**

**Selamat Membacaaaaaaa! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura POV**

_Cinta… atau …Suka?_

_Aku selalu bingung mengenai dua kata ini, beberapa orang bilang itu 'sama saja', dan beberapa orang lainnya mengatakan 'tidak'. Tapi kalau menurutku… Cinta dan Suka adalah hal yang sama, hanya beda tahapannya saja._

_._

_Lalu….. bagaimana dengan yang kualami?_

_Aku tak tahu…_

_._

_._

_Sejak kecil aku mempunyai pemikiran bahwa " cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu dicari". Apa pemikiranku salah?_

_Aku tak tahu…_

_._

_Ketika umurku kurang lebih 4 tahun, aku sudah menaruh perhatian oleh seseorang. Kali ini aku tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum ku._

_Tapi… sungguh, aku bahkan masih mengingat namanya hingga sekarang, meski hanya nama panggilannya. Sayangnya… aku hanya mengenalnya 1 tahun._

_Meski usia 4 tahun, aku sudah sekolah dasar di Suna. Hal ini karena dulu disekitar rumah ku terdapat TK yang sering aku lewati bersama ibu ku, dan yang kulihat TK itu banyak mainannya sehingga aku selalu merengek meminta masuk TK pada ibu ku. Tapi karena biaya masuk TK sangat mahal! Maka diputuskan lah aku masuk SD yang di dekat rumah ku juga yang biayanya lebih murah dari TK yang aku inginkan. Dan praktis aku menjadi siswi termuda yang ada disana._

_Dan di SD itulah aku bertemu dengan Pangeran kecil ku itu. Yang aku ingat… dia pemimpin yang baik ( maklum ketua kelas), ramah, cute! ya ampun… aku masih tersipu jika mengingatnya kembali hihihi…_

_Sayangnya aku tak bisa melihatnya lebih lama, karena ibu ku pindah pekerjaan ke Konoha, sehingga aku harus pindah sekolah. _

_Aku pergi dan meninggalkan teman dan pangeran kecil ku…_

_Entahlah… apa aku masih bisa berjumpa dengannya atau tidak, karena menurut ku dia mungkin tak ingat dengan ku, bahkan dengan nama ku! Karena saat itu aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya dan hanya bisa mencuri pandang. _

_Tapi aku tak pernah melupakannya, karena itu adalah kenangan yang paling berarti dalam hidup ku. _

_Karena kisah selanjutnya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tak seindah yang kubayangkan…_

_._

_._

_Setelah pindah, aku tak langsung melanjutkan sekolah, karena minimal masuk SD disini adalah usia 6 tahun. Dan sayangnya lagi, aku tak melanjutkan peringkatku, dan justru mengulang kembali ke kelas satu SD, karena ibu ku saat itu tidak membawa surat pindah sekolah! Hah… ya sudahlah…_

_Aku akhirnya mendapatkan teman-teman baru ku disekolah itu, cukup menyenangkan. Hanya itu yang aku bisa katakan. Karena menjelang kenaikan kelas 2 SD, aku mengalami kecelakaan._

_Kaki kiri ku terlindas ban mobil angkutan umum yang biasanya berlalu lalang di depan sekolah ku saat aku menyebrang jalan. Ya… itu membuatku cacat. Bahkan karena ada urat besar yang terputus, salah satu jari kaki ku tak mampu digerakkan, dan pertumbuhan kaki kiri agak sediki lambat. Dan karena hal ini juga, fisik ku mulai melemah… Beruntung kaki ku tidak patah dan masih bisa berjalan dengan normal, meski harus menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba datang saat aku berjalan._

_Karena itulah, aku tak bisa seperti anak-anak lainnya. Beberapa anak menjauhi ku karena takut dan jijik melihat luka ku. Ada juga yang mendekatiku tapi terkadang mereka memanfaatkanku, atau hanya buat bahan ejekannya. _

_._

_._

_Entah sejak tingkat berapa, penglihatan ku mejadi sedikit buram. Dan itu membuat ku tak melihat jelas kearah papan tulis. Aku jadi sering bulak-balik ke papan tulis, hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tak usah jauh-jauh, dirumah, aku melihat kea rah jam dinding saja sudah tak jelas, buram. Aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira tulisan apa yang ada disana jika aku tak berhasil maju ke papan tulis. Aku ingin sekali meminjam catatan teman-teman ku, tapi… mereka menjauhi ku. Mereka bilang aku anak yang bodoh yang suka mengganggu mereka di kelas! _

_Ditambah lagi dirapot ku selalu ada peringatan dimana aku harus selalu memperhatikan pelajaran karena guru-guru menganggap aku mengganggu anak lain. Dan aku tak penah mendapat peringkat yang tinggi. semua itu karena penglihatanku._

_Saat ku utarakan perihal teman serta penglihatan ku pada ibu ku, ia hanya mengatakan kalau aku terlalu manja, dan mengatakan aku harus banyak belajar supaya pintar agar teman-teman ku tidak mengejek ku. Ia tak memberikan solusi yang lebih baik._

_Kalau bicara lebih banyak lagi padanya, ia langsung membentakku. Ya, aku tahu ia sangat sibuk bekerja bahkan sampai larut malam._

_Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibu ku. Lalu ayah ku? Ia sudah hidup bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. _

_._

_._

_Begitulah hari-hari ku di SD sampai berlanjut ke tingkat SMP, hanya bedanya saat SMP aku sudah mengenakan kacamata. Dan karena minus di mataku sudah sangat berat, maka kacamataku sangat tebal, yang sukses membuat ku terlihat sangat culun dan kutu buku. Hal itu membuat ku sering ditertawakan saat aku berjalan melewati teman-teman ku. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang terpenting bagiku adalah memperbaiki prestasi ku. Dan itu terbukti, nilai-nilai ku meningkat pesat bahkan aku selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar di setiap rapot ku. _

_Tapi tidak dengan pergaulanku, aku menjadi anak tertutup yang hanya fokus pada pelajaran, tak peduli dengan orang lain, serta tak mempunyai teman. Ya, kondisilah yang menyebabkan sifat ku berubah. Bahkan aku tak percaya pada orang lain._

_._

_._

_Semuanya berubah, tak seperti dulu…_

.

.

**Normal POV**

Disudut kelas, seorang gadis berambut soft pink lurus sepinggang sedang berfokus pada sebuah buku bersampul hijau ditangannya. Sesekali ia membalik halaman demi halaman, lalu terpaku lagi sambil menopang wajah dengan tangan kirinya. Emeralnya sudah tak terhalang kaca lagi, ia menggantinya dengan lensa. Dan tak ada yang mengetahui kondisi fisiknya yang cacat, karena ia selalu mengenakan kaus kaki panjang.

Ya, Sakura namanya. Ia sedang mempelajari rumus-rumus matematika untuk kelas 2 SMA. Sedangkan saat ini ia sedang duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Lebih tepatnya, dua minggu lalu Baru Masuk SMA!

Ia memang selalu mempelajari pelajaran yang akan datang, itulah rahasianya yang membuat dia berhasil masuk ke Konoha High School dengan beasiswa karena nilai-nilainya yang sangat memuaskan!

"Yo, anak-anak!" suara pria bermasker yang baru saja memasuki kelas membuyarkan fokus gadis itu. "Maaf aku tadi bertemu dengan ibu-ibu dijalan dan… Bla Bla Bla…" semua murid sweetdrop, kecuali sakura yang mendengar alasan guru paling Ngaret di KHS itu.

Emerald hijaunya tidak mempedulikan sorakan para murid lainnya yang mempermasalahkan keterlambatan sensei mereka itu. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya kepapan tulis yang sudah terdapat beberapa tulisan Kakashi, sensei-nya.

Akhirnya suasana kelas normal dan semua murid mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik dan tentram hingga bunyi bel istirahat berkumandang, yang membuat para siswa berhamburan menuju kantin. Terkecuali Sakura, yang memang biasa membawa bekal setiap hari dan memakannya dikelas.

Bukan karena tak punya uang, melainkan karena ia tak suka keramaian. Ia hanya ingin makan dengan tenang dan damai.

.

Kakashi yang baru saja merapihkan peralatan mengajarnya sempat memperhatikan bangku kosong yang terdapat tepat disebelah Sakura yang sedang menyantap bekalnya. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah…

Baru saja kakinya hanpir meninggalkan kelas itu, langkahnya terhenti dan memperhatikan Sakura. Sejenak itu ia terdiam, lalu memutuskan menghampiri gadis itu.

.

Sakura yang sedang fokus pada bekalnya, tersentak saat melihat sensei-nya berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Mmm…Sakura, bisa minta waktu mu sebentar setelah kau menghabiskan bekal mu?"

Terdiam sebentar, Sakura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya "Baiklah ku tunggu kau di ruang guru" kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

.

**Sreekk**

Pintu ruang itu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang bermuka datar.

"Ah, kau Sakura! Ayo duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu" Seru Kakashi

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Ia melihat Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Sakura, bisa aku minta tolong pada mu? Tolong sampaikan surat ini kepada Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan surat berwarna putih itu.

_._

_Uchiha…Sasuke?_

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung mengambil surat itu, Kakashi lalu menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Sakura tak mengenal Sasuke.

"Mm… Sasuke itu yang duduk disebelah mu, ia sudah dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah. Ini adalah surat peringatan dari sekolah, kalau dia tak segera bersekolah, maka ia akan segera dikeluarkan. Karenanya ingin meminta tolong padamu unt-".

"Tidak" kalimat Kakashi terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau, cari orang lain saja" Sakura mulai beranjak dari kursi itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Sakura berjalan lurun melewati beberapa pertokoan dengan tangan kanan menggenggam surat. Ia berhenti disalah satu tempat bertuliskan "Game Station". Sebenarnya ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan si _Uchiha _ itu, ia tak peduli. Tapi akhirnya Kakashi berhasil membujuk Sakura dengan iming-iming buku paket mengajar yang digunakan Kakashi yang memang sedang ia cari karena edisi terbatas yang kini sudah ada ditangannya.

**Sakura POV**

_Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Hah…_

_Aku bukan tak mengetahuinya, aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Ya, itu pas setelah penerimaan siswa baru. Saat aku ingin melihat pepustakaan, aku melihatnya berlari lalu menghajar beberapa orang di belakang sekolah, yang ternyata adalah kakak kelas. Kejadian itu dilihat oleh beberapa siswa lainnya. _

_Kudengar ia membuat kakak kelas itu masuk rumah sakit, karena beberapa tulangnya patah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan sampai sekarang darah bekas kejadian itu masih membekas di dinding belakang sekolah._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

**Di Game Station**

"Permisi, saya Sakura. Apa Uchiha Sasuke ada? Aku ingin menyerahkan ini padanya" menunjukkan surat itu pada Pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata seperti ular yang sedang berada di meja yang terlihat seperti meja resepsionis.

"Eh? Sasuke? dia-"

**Brakk**

ucapan pria yang bernama Orochimaru itu terpotong oleh suara benda yang jatuh dengan keras. Tak lama muncul seorang pemuda berambut Dark Blue dengan onyx-nya yang tajam sedang membawa pedang kayu.

"Oy Sasuke, jangan menghancurkan barang lagi, aku bisa bangkrut kalau seperti itu terus…" Orochimaru mencoba menasehatinya

Sasuke mendengus lalu membuang pedang kayu itu kesembarang arah.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku akan ganti semua!"

Sakura? Ia hanya bisa mematung, tubuhnya kaku seketika melihat benda yang jatuh itu adalah ring basket yang ada di belakang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

_Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?_

Sementara Sasuke yang menyadari ada orang lain selain orochimaru, terkejut melihat seragam yang digunakan sakura. Ia langsung berlari lalu melompati jendela yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"EH?! Sasuke!" Orochimaru melihatnya dari jendela, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf, seperti ia tak mau bertemu dengan mu" sambungnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Sakura yang sudah kembali kealam sadarnya pun kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Ng, tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, kalau dia tidak segera masuk sekolah, dia akan dikeluarkan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi" kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan Orochimaru yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

_Hah… sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan buku ini kepada Kakashi sensei…_

_Padahal aku sangat ingin buku ini, hah… mungkin aku harus bersabar lagi…_

_Tapi… pemuda tadi…_

Ekh?!

.

**Normal POV**

"Ekh?!"

**Bruukk**

Sakura merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh sesuatu, lalu membantingnya kererumputan taman disekitar pertokoan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, Onyx hitam pekat menatap tajam ke emerald nya. Tepatnya pemuda itu berada diatas tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya mengunci pergelangan sakura.

"Kau Pasti mata-mata sekolah, ya kan?!"

"Hah?"

"Tak usah pura-pura!" Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya

"Aduh, sakit! Aku kesini hanya mengantar berkas dari sekolah!"

"Berkas?" sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya, yang langsung diambil sebagai kesempatan sakura lepas dari pemuda itu. Ia lalu mundur secepat yang ia bisa, tubuhnya gemetar memeluk tasnya dengan erat.

"Jadi… kau kesini untuk mengantarkan berkas?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"I-iya, kalau tak segera bersekolah, kau akan dikeluarkan!" jawabnya dengan cepat

"Kau tak bohong 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu lalu merilekskan duduknya lalu menggarukkan pipinya dengan sedikit semburat merah disana.

"Ku kira kau akan memaksa ku seperti si sensei cerewet bermasker itu!"

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya Sakura diam-diam beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Woi!" yang akhirnya ketahuan, membuatnya mau tak mau menghadapkan wajahnya kepemuda tersebut.

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa nama mu?" masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Sa-sakura, Haruno Sakura"

Sakura terkejut melihat pemuda itu tersipu malu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tersenyum seperti anak kecil (?)

"Ja-jadi ini yang mereka sebut dengan 'mengantar'? hihihi…seperti mengantar berkas kerumah teman yang sedang sakit, ya 'kan?"

Sontak tubuh sakura kaku dengan mulut menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut.

"Yah…Boleh juga, hihihi…panggil saja aku Sasuke! soalnya kita ini 'kan teman!" sambunya lagi dengan cerianya.

Sedangkan Sakura?

Ia kembali ke mode muka datarnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Melihat itu bukannya marah, tapi pemuda itu malah melambaikan tangannya "Sampai ketemu lagi Sakura!"

.

.

_Aneh_

_Menyeramkan_

_Itulah kesan pertama ku terhadapnya!_

_._

_._

_._

**Diruang Guru**

"Sakura?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya"

"Terima kasih ya, Sakura! Jujur aku bingung harus bagaimana karena ia selalu menolak untuk bertemu denganku. Jadi bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Dia menganggap ku teman, hanya itu"

"Wah… Kau sungguh hebat! Kalau begitu bisakah kau membujuknya untuk kembali bersekolah?"

"Membujuknya?"

Sedikit menyandarkan tubuh pada kursinya "Skors yang ditunjukkan padanya sudah ditarik kembali, ia memang kelewatan tapi tetap saja yang salah adalah para kakak kelasnya itu. Setelah kejadian itu, ia langsung dijatuhkan skorsing tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu. Jadi ia sudah tak percaya lagi dengan pihak sekolah" mendadak suasana disekelilingnya mencekam! "Sebagai wali kelasnya, aku selalu tak tenang karena kepikiran kalau sampai ia dikeluarkan" lanjut Kakashi

_Ia pasti takut menjadi korban berikutnya setelah kakak kelas itu!_

"Makanya bujuk dia ya, kau mau'kan Sakura?" tersenyum semanis mungkin, (meski di balik Masker!)

Sakura pun tak kalah ceria di senyumnya kali ini " Tidak!"

"Ke-kenapa?!"

Sedang Sakura langsung berlalu keluar ruangan tak mempedulikan sensei-nya itu.

"Ayolah sakura~~" mencoba mengejarnya "Kau ingin buku apa? Akan ku belikan! Atau kau ingin… bla bla bla…" tapi ia tetap terabaikan.

.

.

_Seenaknya saja!_

_Aku Tidak sudi _

…_dekat-dekat dengan moster itu lagi!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~~~** _-_ Bersambung _-_**~~~**

**NB : Fic ini terinspirasi dari serial anime Tonari no Kaibutsu kun di campur dengan sedikit pengalaman pribadi ku ****Ini Fanfic Pertama ku di Fandom Naruto**

* * *

Silahkan berikan komentar, saran serta kritik yang membangun guna menjadikan Fic ini jadi lebih Baik...! :D

~~ Azhelic ~~

14 Juli 2014


End file.
